All I want for Christmas
by Mrs.JasperCullen4ever
Summary: What is going on with the Chipmunks and Chipettes at Christmas? This is a simple song-fic to get into the Christmas spirit! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chritmas time was now here for the Chipmunks and seemed to be in girls were going over to the Chipmunks place to was going to be dacen and singing concert at why were the girls upset? Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were talking in there room.

''Well we need to find a way to show them.'' Eleanor insited.

''Yes but how and where?'' Jeanette three of the Brittany jumped up from her spot on her bed and went to the middle of the room.

''I got it! The dance! We sing a song and directed it to them! Its what we do come on how could deny this?'' Brittany fluttered her and Eleanor sighed and groaned playfully.

''Its a great idea britt.''Jeanette told her.

''Now one last question.''Eleanor told them.''What song?''

''Two questions really.''Brittany said.''What song and What in the world will we ware?!''

That time Jeanette and Eleanor really did Groan and fell backwards on theier beds as Brittany ran to the closet.

''Simon what are you doing?'' Alvin asked as he entered thier bedroom to find Simon wrapping a gift.

''What does it look like Alvin?'' Simon told it smartly.

''Well,' Alvin though as he made his way over to Simon.

''Are you wrapping a nice presnt for me? I f so let me see.'' Alvin said.

Simon shook his head.''No its not for you Alvin.''

''Then who?''

''Jeanette.'' Simon mumbled.

''Who?''

''Jeanette.'' He said not much louder.

''Who? I can't hear you''

''Jeanette.'' Simon finally stated loud enough.

''Oh, tahts all you had to say.''

''Thank you I'll remebetr that next time Alvin.''

Silence entered the finished and then got up and put it on the walked took off his hat and picked a os out of his teh box it read Dons Jeawlry.

''Alvin its-whats that?'' Simon said ans he went into the room froze.

''Nothing?'' He tried.

''Sure.'' Simon walked over to him, he got the box out of his hands.

''I'm not the only one buying something for one of the Chipettes.'' Alvin blushed.

''Come on it's time for dinner.'' As they walked down the stairs to go to dinner Alvin asked Simon something.

''Do you thinkTheo got something for Eleanor?''

They were in the kitchen and they saw Theo signing a tag and Dave putting a bow on a present and handing it to Theo.

''What do you think?''


	2. Chapter 2

''You girls look lovely'' Miss Miller said as they put on thier outfits for the dance.

Jeanette was wareing a light prurple dress that went 3 inches below the had a few layers that flowed downed to diferent has a darker purple for the had white beads that made a snowflake with others around it. The light halter top straps tied around her had her hair down and it was flat ironed thanks to Brittany.

Brittany was wareing a drkish lightis pink has diamond spigetti ends right at her cute tuffles comeing out of the bottom and she had her hair in a said ponytail.

Eleanor had on a fitting tube made her look was black with green imprints and jweals on also ends at the was Miss Miller didnt like that so she fitted the dress to where it was high enough on Eleanor so it only showed Three of her fingers when she pressed them to also had hr hair down.

''Thanks Miss Miller.'' They said.

''Ok girls lets go.''

The four of them got in the car and made thier way to the school.

''Come on guys!'' Dave yeelked up the stairs.

''Ok Dave.'' said Theo as he came down the stairs.

Theo was wareing his usal green brushed his hair back put it always cam back into a little , like his brotehers, was wareing a pair of 505 levis.

Simon came down with his blue sweater, he kept his hair the same, and had on the same pants.

Then Alvin came sweter, he had his hair back and it stayed, but he had on a pair of cargo pants.

''Alvin, oh ever mind lets go.'' Dave they went to the car and drovve away to the dance.

When they arived the boys rushed out of the had thier gifts and were determined to give open the door, and thier jaws hit the the gym they saw the girls.

''Come on.'' Alvin three went over.

''Hey boys.'' Brittany nodded.

''WHtas that-'' ''Girls we are ready for you.'' Misss Miller told them.

''We will see you guys us.'' Brittany told them, then they walked off.

A micrphone tapping came to ears.''The chipettes would like to preform a song.'' The girls walked on stage.

''Thnaks.'' Eleanor said.

''We would like to dedicate this song to three special guys.'' Jeanette shyly told the audance.''Simon''

''Alvin''

''And Theodore'' Eleanor music started.

Jeanette:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Eleanor:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Brittany:

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

Eleanor and Jeanette:

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

Brittany:

I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you

Eleanor:

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air

Jeanette:

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Brittany:

don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

They smiled at the applause and walked away.


End file.
